


Love Game

by MercuryMapleKey



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/pseuds/MercuryMapleKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short and sweet ficlets detailing various KOBB scenarios that will grow as I add to it. Mostly antics and most of them written for tumblr user Milagrosen. You all know her art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously if you don't know milagrosen then go check her out right now. She's the KOBB captain.

“I hate this infernal device.”

               Low and enunciated slowly with the strain of clenched denta behind pursed lips. Bumblebee lifted his helm from the datapad he’d been pretending to configure – he’d really only been playing games – and his optics spiralled back to focus on his companion.

               “Why?”

               The look Knock Out slapped him with was positively scathing. Oh he was frustrated all right, from the borderline savage glint in his crimson optics to the way his tensed servos were scratching parallel lines down the consoles surface. He’d be complaining about that later for sure, but Bee wasn’t about to mention that now.

               “What do you think?” Knock Out hissed. “I can’t get anything out of this!”

               Bumblebee probably would have recognized that if he’d been paying attention. Instead he asked; “What? Why not? I thought you said you could.”

               “No I said I would try. I never said anything about knowing the system they used, _why_ would I? I’m a doctor, not a secretary!” Much of the information that had been lost along with Cybertron could be found again now that the planet was thriving, and that included all the medical and scientific records from private sectors. New technology depended on information from the past, so when the opportunity had presented itself Bee and Knock Out had gone together to try and clear out the largest cache of medical information this side of Kaon. And so far had done nothing but run into technical difficulties.

               The screen in front of them glared balefully at Knock Out and Knock Out glared sharply back at Bumblebee. Bee raised a servo in a shrug. “So why did you volunteer to come with me then?”

               It was an honest question but Knock Out rolled his optics with all the flair of a teenage girl (if Miko was anything to go by) anyways. “Because I thought I could. Next question?”

               “Yeah. Do you think these consoled run similar to the operating systems back on Earth?”

               Knock Out looked done. Knock Out was done. With one last deadpan look in Bee’s direction he threw his arms up wordlessly and stalked away from the objects of his affliction.

               It was far too difficult for Bumblebee to stop himself from laughing after him as he contacted the base to comm Raf’s number. “Relax! I’m calling tech support!”


	2. Chapter 2

Knock Out had flinched twice now since they started, pulling his arm back out of Bumblebee’s hold as soon as the other touched the iron to it again. “Be careful with where you point that thing, if you ruin my finish I’ll weld your joints together.” He _was_ the one who actually knew how to use that device after all.

               Bumblebee vented through a sigh. “Would you relax? You’ve explained this to me like ten times now.” He pulled Knock Out’s arm straight again and went back to work. “I know what I’m doing it’s just a couple of loose lines.”

               For someone who was a doctor himself Knock Out didn’t make a very good patient, he tensed his arm once more before relaxing it in Bumblebee’s hold like he knew he had to. His tone however, was not the least bit relaxed. “It is _not_ ‘just a couple of loose lines’ Bumblebee, if you don’t align those properly as I’ve _told you_ ,” his tone went strict like he was addressing a particularly difficult sparkling and Bee grinned. “Then there goes my weapon systems until we get hold.” Lucky Knock Out to have scrapped the circuitry in his dominant servo rendering him subject to the clumsy patchwork of his partner.

               It never did feel good to be stuck on a mission without your weapons, but Bee didn’t spare the drama any sympathy. Sparks bounced as he worked another circuit back into place and set it just the way Knock Out had instructed him to, Bumblebee hummed over the connection before deciding it good enough. “Don’t worry, if worst comes to worst I’d protect you.” It wasn’t like Knock Out wasn’t chalk full of weapon systems and a _buzzsaw_ down the other arm anyways. He really was just whining.

               “Oh good. My knight in scuffed armour.” Knock Out dropped his helm into his open servo but his optics never left the tip of the iron in Bee’s servo; watching for mistakes even as Bumblebee nudged the last of the tiny metal filaments back into place. If you kept in mind that it was his first time performing such a minor operation the bot wasn’t actually too terrible at it.

               “Scuffed?” And he could carry on a conversation at the same time, which was more fun for Knock Out honestly.

               “Back of your shoulders. It’s been driving me insane all day.”

               Oh. So that’s what he’d probably been doing when he let that insecticon take a slice at his arm. Good. With strokes that could only be described as sloppy and uneven Bee switched to solder and covered Knock Out’s exposed circuitry back up. A quick test from the ex-con proved that he’d actually been able to fix the problem and put a nice hole in the wall of the building they’d ducked into.

               Bee punched a fist into the air in triumph. “Hah! Look at that patch job!” His grin was as bright as his optics as he patted Knock Out’s arm again as if to confirm that he’d been the one to fix it rather than some benevolent force of nature. Blue optics turned up to meet Knock Out’s next. “And you doubted me. What do you think? Say ‘Thank you doctor’.”

               But he didn’t get a thank you, instead Bumblebee got a smug smirk of a kiss pressed to his audio coupled with a “Not on your life.” Good enough.


End file.
